A night to remember
by Elder Predator
Summary: Sakura was raped by the fox and after, she somehow feels bad for Naruto. So she confesses her feelings for him. Rated M or rape, Language, and some lemons at the end.


I wrote this just because I knew I had midterms the next day and I couldn't think of anything else to do... oh well...

Chapter 1: What a night to remember

WARNING: NOT FOR THE CHILDREN OR PEOPLE UNDER 13! I know by 13 everyone has knowledge of these things so... I am not going to stop you guys from reading!

Sakura is holding Naruto in her naked arms as he keeps repeating the same words over and over again. "I'm sorry Sakura! I'm sorry!" She knew it wasn't his fault. What he did wasn't his fault. Ever since she has known him, she knew he wasn't capable of that.

"It's ok Naruto. It's not your fault. You tried your best. I don't blame you. Please stop crying. I told you it isn't your fault idiot!"

"How can ou forgive me. After what I did to you.. After.."

"YOU didn't do anything. The fox did. I blame him not you, him." She lifted to recall this night's events. It was just like any other night. After long training sessions, she went home to take a shower. But tonight was different. She sould have relized that when she felt a cold chill in her gut as well as her skin. But she ignored it. She thought it was just another cold night. Another cold night in this boring town. Nothing ever happened other then Naruto getting mad at the price of ramen noodles at his favorite stand.

"(sigh) Naruto you idiot. I guess I should check on you." She decided that she would check on him since she had nothing better to do. Little did she know, she would regret that, dearly. As she headed for his apartment. She knocked at the door. No answer. She kncked a few more times before tring to see if the door was unlocked. It was! '_that's not like him. He usually locks his door." _She walks in looking around. Everything was a mess. I mean more then usual. "Naruto are you in here?" She askes as she walked into notice his furniture torn. She took out her kunai. She slowly entered. '_this isn't like him. Were is he?'_ She was on her toes, making sure nothing escaped her gaze. She noticed something in the corner of his bedroom. At first she thought it was a shadow. She looked behind her and checked everything. She didn't notice anything. She turned her head back around. The shadow was still there. She moved closer, her guard up. She moved carefully. She aproched the shadow and there she saw him. He had not noticed her for he seemed to be struggling. She moved closer and put away her kunai. "Naruto!" He moved his eyes to her, but something was wrong. His eyes, they were...were...RED and SPLIT?

"You...souldn't...have...come...here...Sakura!" He grunted. Sakura ran over to him.

**Look at her! To young, so innocent! I would love her. Oh yes.. to love somone like that. YES! I will make her mine!**

_Shut the fuck up you damn fox!_

**You want her as badly as I do! Why should I take orders from you!**

"I said SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Naruto screamed so that everyone in his building could hear him.

"What wrong Naruto?" She had that conserned look on her face.

**Oh.. Now she is begging for me to rape her. To take her into my arms and do to her. Oh so pleasureful...**

_"_DAMN YOU!" He screamed. She was now really conserned.She had never seen him like this. "Get out of here Sakura." He grunted to say. She didn't want to leave. Or that she couldn't. She didn't understand why, how. She couldn't leave. Not seeing him like this.

**Look at her.. so young.. to wet.. so tender!**

_Damn you fox shut up! _

**Make me... Look at those breasts! Oh... how I would love to make those mine, to make her scream my name! **

_Fuck you fox. As long as I am here your not going to do that!_

**Wanna bet?**

Just then a sadistic grin came over Naruto's face. Naruto licked his lips. "You should have left when Naruto told you too." A wave of shock and terror came over her as she saw his face move and look at her. _'those aren't Naruto's eyes! That wasn't his face! It may look like it but it was not him!'_

"Who are you and were is Naruto!?" She demanded as she took out a kuni. He continued to walk towards her. "Answer me! Where is he? Tell me before I kill you!" Another smile came over his face as he stopped dead infront of her.

"Naruto.. Has left the building. I never got to know you. But i'm sure we are about to get very intament. Don't worry, it won't hurt... for long.." With this she stuck his face with her kuni. Blood trickled down his face. He just smiled. The wound dissapeared. She could hardly believe her eyes. That stood before her in living color, the nine tailed fox. He just smiled. "Was that all? It looks like if that was all you have then I might as well get it on since you can't stop me. Oh well.. i was hoping to get a little chase running. It always makes me...smile. Too see them run, scared and their eyes in fear. OH! what a rush! Look at you. Your begging me to do it to you. Look at your lips. There perfect!"

"ENOUGH! Where is Naruto! Damn it.." She stared to tear.

"He is here" Pointing to his chest. "He keeps begging me not to! Not to rape you infront of him!" Her eyes widden as his intensions became clear. She backs away.

"Damn you!" She inches herself towards the door before she sprints to get help.

"It looks like I **do** get to have fun this evening." With that he dissapeared in a cloud of smoke. She runs down the street running past people. This is just when the sun was setting and the village scrambled to get home. It soon grew quiet.. too quiet. She noticed things wrong with what she saw. First off, no one seemed to notice her. Second no one could hear her. And third, No one talked to her. She found this odd. She tried screaming for help but found it at no previal. She soon noticed it was an illusion, cast by the fox.

"I know it's an illusion so come out!" She heard a sick chuckling.

"I will **COME OUT**! but not in the way you think!" With that he appeared behind her, completely undressed. Her kuni fell into his hands and he quickly slicked her shirt open. Both her bra and shirt fell to the ground along with traces of blood. "Aww.. did I cut you." She struggled. "I better take care of those wounds." He teased. He placed his head between her breasts to lick the blood off. Looking up at her he saw the fear she had. "That's a good girl." He said as he finished up licking her wound.

"Fuck you." she said as she struggled for freedom.

"My, my.. look who has a temper..." He teased her more. By know he would be halfway done raping her but it was more pleasureful to hear Naruto scream and beg him to stop. "You should see Naruto right now. He is on his knees begging me to let you go. He is crying for you." With this she picks her head up to him. Could what he say be true? She never saw Naruto cry expet the few times when he was a kid, but he was grown up now and never cried ONCE! _He is crying for me?'_ sakura thought as she stared him in the eyes. He licked his lips. " It's hard to rape you when you still have your cloths on. So i'll give you a choice. I'll rip them off for you, or you come here and pleasurely rip them off infront of me." She didn't know what to do. "Very well." He took the kuni and placed it on her pants. She gasped as the air around her, hardened. It was cold out. He licked her cheek to find it very salty. "Mmmm.. Your tears are like candy to me. I think I want more!" He said as he held her up with one hand. He bound her, using chakra. She couldn't move. She hated this feeling. It was dirty.

"Why...Why are you doing this!" She yelled as he bent down to her lifeless body. She turned away as she saw his habd go at her. He forced her face at her with a soft but firm hand. Her eyes somewhere else, she refused to look at him.

"It's rude to ask a question then look away Sakura." Just him saying her name gave her chills. His voice was cold. He relized she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of looking at him. "Very well.. I do this for two reasons. One, to hear you cry out my name is agony as your body is drenched in pain. Two, to see Naruto's face as I rape the women he loves right in front of him. By the way, have you noticed how everyone stares at him like that everyday? It's because everytime Naruto goes to sleep, I rape someone. They cry Naruto's name begging him to stop this. Calling him a monster. One by one by one. All stripped and raped. I think you might know a few. Tenten, Temari, Hinata," Him saying Hinata's name ment one thing.. he raped the girl who loved him. "Ino..." Eventhough she didn't like Ino, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Even she didn't diserve that."now... you." She didn't know what to feel. She felt angry yet sad. She didn't know what to do. She felt like crying to let the world see her pain. Moments pasted like hours but ...why didn't he just rape her and get it over with. Was he toying with her? Sakura thought as she looked at him.

"Then.." He placed a finger over her mouth.

"I hate talk. Now the moment I have been waiting paciently for." She knew now, she was going to get raped but she couldn't move. Seeing her figit like that, just gave him chills."I like those tear of yours.. they are..so adicting..."Naruto liked her tears off her face. Sakura just felt the cold wind hit the damp spot on her cheek were he licked off her tear.

"Why.. Why Ino.. Why Hinata... Why everyone?" NAruto's head shot up.

"That a simple enough question... I enjoy raping, especially Hinata.. she was so peaceful in her sleep. I woke her up and she blushed.. Oh how I remember the tingling as she striped for me on command. It's like she gave her body to me to do want I want. She cryied out in pain as I tortured her... I didn't need to physically.. just mentally.." He gave her a sidistic stare. "And best of all.. she hated it... she wanted me to stop... but.. I didn't."

"Two more questions.. One. Why are you answering my questions and being a gentlemen before you rape me?"

"(Sigh) I got this from Ino. Oh well no harm.. I like torture.. to torture this little vessel of mine pleasures me.. I enjoy that more then all the sex I could handle. Though I do like it. Now last question bestfore I begin?" He started to grow impacient.

"Why Naruto? Why not torture other people?" He lifted and eyebrow.

"You prefer to be my target? But to answer your question... because he's stuck with me until he dies... or until I can find a way to get free. Oh and just so we are clear, I won't stop unless I want to..."

"Yes... ok thank you..." Before she could say another words he was at her pussy ready to start it. She got nervous.

"Now it begins..." He took it slow. Pushing it in and out, slowly causeing pain to Sakura's body. Not just physical pain... mental pain. She tried not to scream she had been talking for so long that she relized any show of pain only made him feel good. He pushed a little faster. He decided to put it in full length. She grunted. It was too hard to keep it in. She knew her things.. never let an enemy see your weakness.. But before she could think and further, he increased pace..tremendously. Sakura screeched in pain. "That's it!" He yelled as she couldn't stop from screaming. "That's it!" He increased to a pace Sakura thought impossible. She continued to scream. He slowed down to a calm pace. She bit her lip. _"It's finally over.." _She sighed. "On the contrary, that was a treat... Here is were it get's painful!" He flipped her over and placed a finger at her tight hole. She bit her lower lip hard enough for blood to drool on her face. Then a second finger. She teared. It hurt... His fingers were cold on top of that. A third finger entered. That was her limit. Her whole back gave a chill. He licked her tears as as pulled them out. 'That's unfortunite that 3 is your limit... too bad.. I was hoping 4 would so I wouldn't have to force it in... oh well..." With that he pack himself at her ass. He noticed something though, his cock was red. In fact blood. He looked down at her pussy to see small blood tracks near her entrance. He just smiled. "Did I make you cry that hard... I'm sorry..." He said teasingly. _I hated his voice.. it was not like Naruto's_... She thought..._Wait Naruto! He could help me.. If I could just.._

" NARUTO!" She screamed as hopes of Naruto overtaking his body again.. He tried to put it in with no prevail. It was too small. He place to finger in and opened it. She screamed in both hope and pain. "NARUTO DAMN IT HELP ME!" He entered her. She was tight. Then again, so were all the others. He pushed harder and harder. She tried to speak but the pain would drown out her cries for help. It hurt.. the pain was throbbing now. He began thrusting faster like before. She cried harder. Her tears being dropped into the ground. She grabbed as hard as she could to whatever she could. "NARUTO! DAMN IT! I LOVE YOU!" The fox raised an eyebrow. "Please.. please stop this." He slowly stopped. She looked at him laughing.

"That's not going to work. It's.." Before he could say anything else his hand trembled. "Huh.." His hand started to moved opposed to his will. "The the fuck is happening!" He yelled as his hand, forced him off Sakura. He now was on his back as burning pains steached his body. He screamed in agony. It was like he was being raped. His back arched, making a bridge. "Damn you! DAMN YOU SAKURA! HAVE HAVE YOU DONE YOU WRENCH! YOU BITCH!" Another forceful pain.

"Naruto! DAMN IT FIGHT HIM!"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled. He rolled over to her. On his knees tring to endure the pain, he inched his way over there, to her. He grabbed her neck and choked her as hard as he could. She tries to move and found she could. Her arms could move! The binding spell was weakened by the internal struggle. She tried as hard as she could to remove his arms from her neck... No use. He was too damn strong. Her heart picked up pace as it demanded oxygenated cells. He was crushing her neck. Suddenly he let go. He closed his eyes stood there, on his knees. She quickly gasped for air as her heart and body demanded oxygen. _First thing first though. Is it Naruto or the fox the won? _She tilted her head to his eyes. Still not open. Then... a tear? He started to fall. She caught him in her arms and she saw tears come from his eyes. He opened then and grasped her arm. "I'M SO SORRY SAKURA! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN TO YOU! I DIDN'T... I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! He nugged his way into her chest. By now.. if she wasn't so busy conserned with Naruto. She would have beat him senceless for at least staring near her breasts. Right now, he accoully hurted more then her right now.. she was hurt..yes.. but.. Naruto was... scarred. He couldn't deal with things like this. I mean, being forced to watch your closest friends being raped in front of you... it hurts more then the person being raped. She understood this. He could never forgive himself but... At least knowing that he cared about her so deeply was a nice sight.

"Can you please stop crying Naruto? I hate to see you cry... I mean it wasn't your fault." She just held him on her lap. She felt bad for him. What the fox said to her..._'Two, to see Naruto's face as I rape the women he loves right in front of him... It's because everytime Naruto goes to sleep, I rape someone. They cry Naruto's name begging him to stop this. Calling him a monster. One by one by one. All stripped and raped' _Well she was still going to be his friend. She never really liked him all that much but over the years she started to like him. She never openly admitted it though. But now is a good time as any. "Naruto. I am still your friend, no matter what that damn fox does to me." He looked at her smile and he smiled.

"But how could you..." She placed a finger over his mouth. She Picked him up and kissed him. He didn't accept the kiss at first. He figited and broke the kiss. "Why did you you.. I mean.. How.." She just giggled.

"It's because Naruto. I kind of like you and I HATE to see you cry you big baby." She couldn't help but tease him. He started to wip away his tears and speak.

"I'm not a baby. I'm.." He was interupted by her voice.

"Your my baby.." She said with a big smile on her face. He wrapped his arms around her and continued crying. "I thought I told you to stop crying." He stopped for a second before continueing.

"I'm your baby remember?" She just wrapped her arms around him and held him in her arms. They sat like that until Naruto couldn't cry anymore. He was out of tears and decided to break the hug. "Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked not looking at her. She got up and walked behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He shivered a little when she noticed she was very close to his. Before he could continue his though she moved her hands down. "Sakura what are you..."

"Sh... Let me enjoy this and maybe you might get something out of this too." She stroked him. '_After all this she's... stroking me... ahh it feels good. no! NO! I can't let myself enjoy it! oh.. NO! AH! NO!! I can't enjoy it! I Can't! Not after what I..'_ He stopped again she she wispered something again in his ear. " Enjoy it Naruto. It's only for this night. After today, we are just friends until I'm ready. Got it?"

"Yeh.." He said trying to hid he likes it under his breath. She smiled again as she moved her fingers around him. She kept one hand on his penis as she felt the rest of him. He was so well built. Her left hand stroked him a little more as her right hand felt his chest.

"You know. I never knew up till now.. you are so hot. Your body feels so warm and.. you apparntly like me alot. That or i'm naked behind you. Then again your nose isn't bleeding so I take it you like me back huh Naruto?" She said with a soft and seductive voice. This was his chance.

"Sakura, I...I...I love you!" She seemed a bit surprised.

"Do you really or is it because I am stroking you?" She asked with couriosity.

"Yeh. I've always loved you but you never seemed to return any signs I had given you. I mean everytime I did something wrong you always hurt me. I thought that you would never.." A load moan came from him at his point because she stroked his tip. "loved me." he finished.

"I never thought I would too Naruto but.. I've grown to know you alot better and your... friend in down there.."

"HE ISN'T MY FRIEND! HE IS ALWAYS TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! WHO IS NEXT AND.. HOW TO BE DOMINATE WITH WOMEN!" Before Naruto could continue, her right hand covered his mouth.

"Well I wasn't talking about the fox. I was talking about..nevermind." She blushed and he did too once he relized what she ment.

"Well.. he is.. something isn't he?"

"Yeh. I think I would like to meet him more personally someday. Right know I am.. shaking hands with him."

"Well could you shake hands a little faster?" He quickly started to shake as he remembered what he said. "I didn't mean it I..." She stroked him faster. Moans escaped his mouth. "Ah..." was all he could say.

"How's this?" She asked.

"Good..." He said in between pants. "Hey.. Sakura.. do... you... think.. I... could..." He stopped because he was too embarrased as well as scared. She thought for a few minutes then thought of what he wants.

"Naruto!" He got really scared.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it I.."

"Of course you can." She said with a blush. He was shocked to her that.

"You mean I could.. play with you?" He blushed at that thought.

"Anything you want. Just for tonight, me and you are no longer friends but lovers." He loved that thought. Him and Sakura were finally together, even if it was for a night. But it night it was! That night they put their partners through moaning and groaning tests as they explored each other's bodies. Naruto felt and licked every part of her body. He got firmilar with her curves.. and holes. She got to feel and touch every thing he had. Including his own seed. After all was said and done, they couldn't even move, let alone get home. They were exausted from exploring each other and playing with each other. After that day, Sakura failed her promise to both of them because everyday after, she nearly jumped on him and kissed him. She loved him now. No Sasuke. It was Naruto. She loved Naruto and he loved her. They both lived in Naruto's apartment, even though hers was bigger. The most likly reason is because she wanted to be close to him and what better way then... sleeping in his bed that was exactly big enough for ONE person! They would sleep arms around each other and kiss each other good night. They would have fun with each other but most of all, Naruto never raped anyone ever again after. After all... the fox got all the action he could handle from her... HEHE... END!

So how did you like it? It was a CRAZY TWISTED STORY! Yeh.. so REVIEW! By the way.. If you haven't read any of my other stories.. then let me let you in on something... MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ARE WRONG! Please don't review about them. I just want to know about the story. Was it horrible enough to make you puke? Was it good? So bad it made you cry? Did it make you cry in tears of joy? I WANT TO KNOW! I hate it when I have over 10,000 hits but only 10 reviews... IT SUCKS! By the way.. should I make a second?


End file.
